Meant to Be
by Cody'sxFavoritexGirl
Summary: I shuffled my iPod, and wrote ten drabbles to ten songs that came up. I might do more. First up is my OTP, Zigglee. Please R&R.


**A/N: I own nothing, so don't sue. So I just decided to randomly shuffle my iPod and do some drabble-thingys based on the songs that come up. So here are some drabble-thingys about my OTP, Zigglee. Reviews are very much appreciated, and if I get enough then I might do some more song-based drabble-thingys using other pairings. Enjoy.**

**Dirt Road Anthem–Jason Aldean**

Dolph Ziggler looked over at his girlfriend AJ as their rental car bumped along. She had her head hanging out the window, her brown hair blowing behind her and a content smile on her pretty face. The sun poured through the trees surrounding them, dappling her tanned skin, and Dolph was suddenly very glad that he'd decided to take the dirt road instead of the highway.

**Over You–Miranda Lambert**

AJ Lee stood over the grave of the love of her life, tears streaming down her cheeks while snow drifted around her, dusting her hair and clothing. She knelt down in the cold freshly-fallen snow and brushed some flakes off of the headstone, her gloved fingers tracing the letters of his name. Dolph had been rushing back home to see his sick mother on that fateful December night, and that SUV just couldn't stop in time.

**Sorry–Buckcherry**

Dolph dialed AJ's number again. She wasn't answering any of his calls, and despite the many messages he left her telling her how sorry he was, he had a feeling that she wasn't going to pick up anytime soon. He set the phone down and ran his hands through his hair, feeling so incredibly stupid.

Why couldn't he have just told Kaitlyn 'no'?

**My Wish–Rascal Flatts**

Dolph watched AJ sleep. She was cocooned in blankets, and he thought that she looked like an adorable little caterpillar. He smiled to himself as she mumbled something in her sleep that sounded suspiciously close to his name. He leaned over and brushed her tangled hair out of her face, his blue eyes soft. AJ rolled over and snuggled into his side, and he held her as he watched the sun come up through the window.

**Changes–3 Doors Down**

Dolph sat in his locker room alone, staring at the opposite wall. Nothing he did ever seemed to make any sense anymore, and he knew that he was changing. He yelled at AJ now, something that he never used to do, and he knew that she was becoming afraid of him. His own girlfriend, afraid of him.

Dolph was changing, and he didn't know how to stop it.

**Home–Daughtry**

He sat by her bed, her tiny, frail hand clutched in his. Various machines were pumping fluids into her body, but he knew deep down that they weren't doing any good. AJ wasn't going to get better, no matter how many times he told himself otherwise.

The heart monitor on the other side of the bed flat-lined, and Dolph rested his forehead on their interlocked fingers and wept.

**Drunk On You–Luke Bryan**

He watched her from across the bar, mesmerized by the way that she danced. She moved as if nothing in the world mattered but what she was doing at that very moment. She was gorgeous.

He slid off of his bar stool and approached her, and when she turned those big brown doe-eyes on him, he stuck his hand out and said, "Hi, my name is Dolph."

**For You–Keith Urban**

It all happened so fast. The man holding up the gas station turned his handgun on her, and just as he pulled the trigger Dolph sprang in front of her. The bullet tore through his body, and he crumpled to the floor. AJ dropped to her knees beside him, screaming brokenly as blood spread in a growing puddle around her.

He had always told her he would take a bullet for her.

**All Fall Down–One Republic**

AJ huddled in the corner of her locker room, feeling so lost and alone. Things had been getting progressively worse ever since Daniel Bryan had dumped her, and now she was being relentlessly buried by the higher-ups of the WWE. Her life just kept throwing her curve balls, and she was sick of it.

Someone knelt in front of her, and Dolph put his arms around her and held her while she cried.

**Far Away–Nickelback**

Dolph lugged his suitcase up to the front door of their house. He set his luggage down and gazed up at the beautiful two-story, a smile fixed on his face. He had missed this place a lot while he was on tour with the WWE, but what he had missed the most about it was the person who lived inside.

As if on cue the front door swung open, and AJ flew into his arms.

He'd been away for far too long.

**END**


End file.
